In recent years, various techniques for automatically controlling vehicular devices such as a front light, a motorized window, switching of an air-conditioner to an internal circulation or the like according to, for example, information from a navigation system are proposed. However, the automatic control of those devices does not always reflect an intention of the occupant of the vehicle, that is, the automatic control of those devices is provided according to an averaged and well-rounded standard of everybody's sense, thereby sometimes making the automatic control diverted from a desired intention of the occupant. Thus, the automatic control may provide inconvenience, discomfort and/or unpleasant feeling to the occupant due to the unsuitability to the occupant intention.
Thereupon, Japanese patent document JP-A-2000-127869 discloses an invention for resolving the above problem. The above invention discloses that the content of the control is notified to the occupant in advance, and the automatic control is provided only after having an affirmative or negative response to the notification of the content of the automatic control from the occupant.
However, when the occupant's understanding of the content of the automatic control is not sufficient for yielding an intended condition, or when the occupant changed his/her mind after responding affirmatively to the notification of the automatic control, the occupant feels like canceling the automatic control to return to a pre-execution condition of the automatic control. In that case, the occupant must provide a specific operation for respective contents of the automatic control for canceling the contents of the automatic control, which causes a great amount of trouble for the occupant.